Somos libres
by TheLadyIvanov
Summary: "Son libres, chicos". Palabras que se atascan en la mente de Yuriy Ivanov, y él lucha por darles un verdadero significado. (Leve Yuriy/Boris)


**Ninguno de los personajes aquí presentados me pertenece. Este escrito no fue realizado para fines de lucro en lo absoluto. **

****Un muy sutil **'Yuriy/Boris'**, casi al final. **Si tienes algo en contra de la homosexualidad, puedes dar media vuelta y marcharte**, porque a mí tampoco me va la homofobia. Gracias.

**Somos libres**

Por primera vez, en tres largos días, se vio sumergido en el silencio. Y sólo dios sabía, que se sentía tan bien… Encerrado en su mutismo, se sentía a salvo, protegido por sus propios recursos, manteniendo su margen con el mundo exterior, que de pronto se le hacía tan poco familiar. Sus ojos miraban por la ventana un paisaje familiar pero a la vez tan desconocido. Lo había visto antes, pero se sentía ajeno a su persona, a quien era esa noche, en ese tren a un destino incierto. La nieve caía con algo de fuerza para entonces. Los copos de nieve borraban todo a su paso.

En su Rusia siempre nevaba, en su particular Rusia, aquella que había dibujado en su estadía en la abadía, la única que creía conocer. Pero en esa que se alzaba de pronto frente a él, no lo sabía. Este otro mundo que le dio la bienvenida una tarde, cuando, entre tanto alboroto en la abadía, se presentó un hombre muy formalmente vestido, y que llevaba un bastón. Éste le echó una mirada a él, a Boris, a Iván y a Sergei, tras haber hablado con unos cuantos nuevos miembros de la abadía.

Él se acercó, les sonrió, y le dijo algo que, hoy día, todavía le sacudía por dentro.

_Son libres, chicos. _

Libres. ¿Libres?

No era algo que él creyese conocer, no más. No pudo comprender las palabras del señor Stanley Dickenson, cuando se hubo dirigido a él y a su equipo, con esa sonrisa tan limpia de sorna o crueldad. Era un personaje transparente, que le ponía sobre aviso y alerta. Dudó si depositar su confianza en él en un principio, porque era un perfecto desconocido, porque era un desconocido genuinamente amable, porque Borcloff había desaparecido del mapa y él sentía una responsabilidad sobre sus hombros.

Cuando hubo terminado su pelea contra Takao Kinomiya, todo cambió. Borcloff no regresó a la abadía, sus asistentes y demás seguidores se sentían extraviados sin su jefe, y unos reclutas extraños llegaron esa misma noche, diciendo venir de parte del señor Dickenson y con una importante noticia: que Voltaire había perdido la dirección de la abadía, que no le interesaba.

Qué de tanto había de cierto en eso, no lo sabía. Sólo sabía que Dickenson había llegado para revolucionarlo todo. Cambiando por completo el plantel que trabajaba en el lugar, enviando psicólogos a hablar con varios grupos de chicos, revisar el estado del edificio en su totalidad, inspeccionar cada rincón posible.

Con ellos habló largo y tendido una última vez, hacía un día aproximadamente. Su trato para con ellos le resultaba desconcertante, porque les trató con una amabilidad apabullante. Les preguntó qué querían hacer a futuro; no les dio una orden que seguir, les preguntó por sus deseos. Ninguno supo muy bien qué responder, ya fuese por desconfianza o por lo que fuese; él se sintió en el deber de responder por ellos: Se marcharían de allí. Pero Yuriy fue claro en su decisión, no se separarían.

La misión había tomado un nuevo rumbo ahora, pero la orden seguía siendo la misma: Mantenerse junto a su equipo, pasase lo que pasase. No podía entregar su total confianza a Dickenson, pero no iría a ninguna parte ni tomaría ninguna decisión sin sentirse en la compañía de quiénes habían convivido con él durante tantos años. Sergei era el mayor, pero él era el capitán, el líder. Era su trabajo el responder por ellos. Y lo seguiría haciendo, aún cuando batallase contra sí mismo, para tratar de encontrar respuesta a tantas preguntas que le atacaban.

El señor Dickenson estuvo más que de acuerdo y agradado con la respuesta obtenida, y al cabo de unos minutos haciendo unas cuantas llamadas, les consiguió cuatro tiquetes de tren. No estaba muy seguro de a dónde se dirigían exactamente, pero era una zona en Vyborg. Según había comprendido, se quedarían allí unas cuantas semanas, mientras encontraban acomodo en un lugar definitivo, donde pudiesen quedarse. El sólo pensar que no volverían a la abadía, le producía un vacío en su estómago, una sensación de mareo; una incomodidad que nacía desde la punta de su cabeza, hasta sus pies.

Y entonces volvían a su mente las palabras de aquel sujeto. ¿Qué quiso decir con libres? ¿Cuál era la libertad? Habían pasado años en ese lugar, en la abadía, acoplándose a un estilo de vida para poder sobrevivir, porque era lo único que conocían. Habían hecho de su vida el seguir instrucciones, sin importarles las consecuencias que traerían a otros, porque lo importante era sobrevivir, mantenerse con vida, mantenerse juntos. Así habían visto las cosas los cuatro, desde que se convirtiesen en un equipo.

Nunca valió la pena el cuestionar lo que sucedía, o qué pasaría con ellos a futuro, lo único que importaba era seguir las órdenes. Ser fieles a las indicaciones y peticiones de Borcloff era igual a tener una vida asegurada. ¿Qué podía ser más importante que sobrevivir? Ellos hicieron lo que debieron de hacer, en ese sentido no se arrepentía.

No lo hacía, cierto, pero… En esos últimos días había sentido tanto malestar cuando pensaba en su última batalla con Kinomiya. Recordar al chico al que Boris atacó con tanta saña, descargando esa rabia que parecía tener guardada hasta en los huesos; ése, a quien mandó al hospital. Pensar en Kai, en los celos y la envidia que produjo en él al escucharle hablar, viéndose libre de las garras de Borcloff y Voltaire. Incluso pensar en ese chico rubio, al que le robaron su bestia bit… Todo movía algo en su interior. Ninguno de ellos realmente hubiese atacado de esa manera a los chicos, no tenían motivos personales, pero eran órdenes. Tenían que salvarse ellos; el equipo extranjero era indiferente para los cuatro, no había motivo para frenarse y ser amables, si tenían que escoger entre ellos y su propio equipo. Y con Kai, él siempre parecía salir bien librado de sus aventuras personales.

—Yuriy.

La voz de Iván sonó con mucha suavidad, en un tono muy fuera de lo común en él, quien siempre parecía muy seguro de sí mismo y su modo de proceder. Sus ojos se movieron perezosamente hasta encontrarse con el muchachito, sentado frente suyo, al lado de Sergei. Su semblante lucía algo desconcertado, como preocupado. Diría él, si no creyese que la oscuridad a su alrededor le engañaba, que percibía algo de temor en los ojos de su joven compañero.

—¿Qué pasará ahora? —preguntó Iván, no molestándose demasiado en tratar de ocultar su peculiar tono de voz.

Su primera reacción fue compartir una mirada con Sergei. En carácter, podría decir que congeniaba muy bien con el mayor de ellos. Sergei era lo suficientemente silencioso para su gusto, no hablaba de más, no alzaba la voz en momentos inadecuados, ni empleaba demasiado sarcasmo o ironía: Iba directo a lo que quería decir. Iván era joven, lo sabía, más joven que ellos, mucho más joven que Sergei. Quizás Boris y él podrían sentirse un tanto menos preocupados por lo que podría venir, por lo que sería de ellos en un futuro; ambos habían pasado por penurias desde muy temprana edad, y se habían acostumbrado a tener que adaptarse con rapidez para sobrevivir. Sergei le brindaba seguridad total, y sabía que también se adaptaría.

Con Iván las cosas eran diferentes. No dudaba que el chico fuese capaz de soportar lo que fuese, había crecido también en la abadía después de todo. Pero en esos momentos, en esos últimos días, pesaba mucho en su cabeza el hecho que cargaba con alguien menor que él. En esos días se había percatado de lo joven que era Iván, y de algún modo se veía reflejado en su expresión en ese momento, años atrás, cuando la vida era tan diferente para él. Por alguna razón, el recuerdo de la primera vez que hablaron se asomaba persistentemente en su cabeza. Esa ilusión que el más joven de los cuatro había tenido en su rostro cuando por fin conoció al pelirrojo que se había hecho casi famoso en la abadía, por su manera de pelear. Iván tenía una especie de apego con él, ¿cariño, quizás podrían decir?

Sin embargo, no podía protegerlo, no sabría cómo hacerlo. Y lo único que podía hacer por él, y el resto también, era mantenerse juntos.

—No lo sé —respondió con toda la franqueza que pudo, regresando a mirar por la ventana. Ni su tono ni su gesto invitaban a que la conversación se alargase. No tenía deseos de ahondar en eso, porque, ¿honestamente? Él no sabía qué vendría tampoco. Incluso era un poco vergonzoso para su persona el no tener claro lo que ocurriría en el futuro—. Estaremos juntos —atinó a decir al final, sin embargo.

A donde fuesen a hundirse ahora, o quizás resurgir de las cenizas, lo harían juntos. Como siempre.

Se sentía tan vacío de pronto. La sensación de acidez en su boca… No había probado mucho bocado desde que Dickenson se presentase en la abadía por primera vez. Sus palabras le habían drenado por dentro, hasta que no quedase más que su cuerpo, que errante, no sabía a dónde seguir. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de qué quería de su vida, ¿querría continuar jugando? El recuerdo de ello no le traía muchas emociones de momento, ni diversión, ni rabia, nada. Era una especie de apatía.

Quizás porque… no sabía qué significaba realmente, el beyblade para él. Había sido un motivo para sobrevivir, porque había que sobrevivir, mantenerse a salvo de los castigos de Borcloff. Ahora que ya no tenía que seguir sus órdenes, no encontraba muchos motivos para seguir jugándolo. ¿A eso se refería el señor Dickenson con ser libre? ¿Qué eran libres del juego?

En parte imaginaba que ahora eran libres de hacer lo que quisiesen con sus vidas, de expandir sus horizontes en lo que quisiesen. Pero nuevamente la apatía se hacía presa de él, y le abrazaba con tanta fuerza que no sentía ganas de alzar sus ojos y descubrir qué ocurría más allá de su entendimiento. Toda su fiereza, su fortaleza y su valentía, se habían esfumado de un plumazo, dejando un cascarón vacío.

Recordaba vagamente, sin embargo, que en algún momento de su vida, añoró con el día en el que se viese lejos de Borcloff. Recordaba noches en una fría celda, con sangre seca, su sangre, sobre su piel, aferrándose al deseo de venganza. O la ilusión de escapar, y nunca más regresar.

Pero esas fuerzas se le agotaron en algún momento de su camino, y se rindió ante su nuevo destino. Imaginaba que su mente había bloqueado algunos recuerdos, pero algunos eran lo suficientemente vívidos para mantenerle despierto durante las noches. Quizás ser libre, quería decir que no llevaría más ese estilo de vida, que no volverían a encerrarle en una celda por no haber cumplido órdenes, que podía olvidar a Borcloff.

¿Se podría?

Se concentró en escuchar las respiraciones de quiénes estaban con él. Iván había intentado mantenerse despierto tras haber hablado con él, queriendo mostrarse fuerte y resistente a la noche, pero había caído rendido. Era un joven terco, como todos ellos lo fueron. Sergei mantenía los brazos cruzados, y había cerrado los ojos. No dormía, pero parecía querer descanso. Lucía un tanto relajado.

Y por primera vez en el viaje, se permitió sentir a Boris a su lado. No necesitaba volverse a mirarlo para saber cómo estaba, si estaba despierto o no, si estaba cansado o activo. Su vínculo con él era muy fuerte, más allá del que tenía con Iván o con Sergei. Quizás porque ambos se habían conocido antes de que todo ocurriese, en las calles; quizás porque sus historias se asemejaban de una manera tan clara, que daba miedo. Quizás porque Boris era el único rompía el silencio que le abstraía del mundo, sin decir una sola palabra, para luego construir ambos un pequeño universo para ambos.

Estaba tenso, algo le tenía nervioso. No lo culpaba y tampoco se extrañaba. Todo había cambiado tan radicalmente para todos, y no sabía qué sería de ellos ahora.

Por un instante, quiso sonreír con ironía. Un escenario, tan nevado como aquel, había sido testigo de esa ocasión, en la que Boris le preguntó qué miraba. Y él le respondió el futuro. En ese momento creyó saber lo que les depararía, lo que les había tocado como destino, pero ahora todo era tan diferente. Quizás debería de ser tu turno de preguntarle a él, qué vendría en el futuro.

Una sensación en su mano le trajo de vuelta al mundo, encontrándose a unos dedos fríos atrapando los suyos con algo de fuerza. Boris había tomado su mano, sin decirle nada, transmitiéndole extrañas vibraciones que tan sólo él era capaz de sentir, con ese gesto. Sus ojos le buscaron, encontrando que evitaba su mirada, que la suya estaba muy fija en el frente, en un punto inexistente. Su rostro estaba endurecido por el estrés, pero él también había perdido la fiereza de su mirada. Estaban los dos rotos. Otra vez.

Incapaz de hacer otra cosa, le devolvió el gesto, entrelazando sus manos. Se percató que la piel de su compañero estaba muy fría, helada, quizás producto del estado de ánimo que cargaba en esos momentos. ¿Su piel había sido cálida en algún momento? No lo recordaba muy bien, hacía tantos años que no hacían algo semejante. La primera noche que se encontraron en la abadía, solos, abatidos, sin saber qué sería de ellos, se sujetaron de la mano, y se miraron hasta que el cansancio les agotó. Se habían dado fuerza y aliento para soportar el _invierno_ que se acercaba a ellos. Y no habían vuelto a hacerlo nunca más, aunque no estaba seguro si había sido porque no lo habían necesitado, o si no querían levantar muchas sospechas del apego que se tenían.

Eran muy inteligentes, y no querían ponerse en peligro. Tenían que cuidar sus miradas, sus gestos, lo que conversasen. No podían permitirse que utilizasen a uno para manipular o castigar al otro.

Borcloff de algún u otro modo descubrió que ambos se daban más importancia que con los demás, o eso creyó Yuriy, por la manera en la que se ensañó con Boris la última noche que estuvo en la abadía, como dueño y señor. Lo trajo a una celda donde tenía encadenado a Boris, y lo obligó a mirar cómo le daba latigazos en sus brazos, hasta dejarles marcas, diciéndole que quería que no olvidase ese castigo, para que supiese lo que tendría que aguantar si él perdía en su siguiente encuentro. Boris nunca gritó, nunca se quejó, pero él pudo verlo morir un poco más esa noche.

O tal vez había sido él quien había muerto un poco al presenciar aquello.

Posiblemente ese momento habría sido equivalente a sentirse miserable, impotente. No había podido hacer nada para defender a Boris, y tuvo que aguantarse todo. Lo más cerca que había estado en su vida, de haberle querido pedir "perdón", había sido en ese momento, de eso sí estaba seguro. Quería haberle pedido perdón, porque Boris le ayudó cuando él estuvo perdido, porque de alguna manera siempre estuvo allí para ser su contacto con su vida anterior, para mantener viva una mínima luz de quien fue antes. Y tuvo que verle sacrificado frente a sus ojos, sin poder pedir clemencia o intentar defenderle con sus manos.

Ya era demasiado tarde para pedirle perdón, estaba seguro que el otro tampoco lo aceptaría. No hacía falta que lo hiciese, Boris ya lo sabía, que él lo sentía, que dentro de esa coraza tan fría que se había devorado casi por completo su ser, había algo que continuaba latiendo y que estaba unido a Boris de una manera irremediable.

No lo exteriorizaba, no obstante. Ni Boris tampoco. Excepto cuando las cosas llegaban al extremo, cuando ya no podían más y necesitaban darse fuerza para sobrevivir. Como en esa primera noche en la abadía, y como en ese entonces. Era la conversación en silencio, más fuerte que podrían compartir ambos.

_¿Somos libres? _Preguntó en silencio, cuando Boris hubo girado su rostro para mirarle a los ojos. Sus pupilas se encontraron, atravesando sus más íntimos secretos en esos instantes.

Se preguntó, ¿eso era libertad? Mirar a Boris a los ojos, expresarle esas cosas que tan sólo el otro podría comprender en el silencio, acompañados ambos de esos secretos que morirían con ambos. Mirarlo con soltura, como si desnudase su interior y pudiese ver más allá de su rostro. Apretar su mano con fuerza, buscando sentir su sangre hervir bajo su contacto, calentar su piel.

Su frente tocó la de Boris, sintiendo sus cabellos aplastarse contra su frente y las puntas de sus narices conocerse luego de tantos años. Ellos no conocían el contacto físico más allá de sus manos juntas, pero el hecho de permanecer de ese modo, mirándose a los ojos, sus frentes unidas, sus alientos mezclándose, era lo más íntimo que probaban. Eso bastaba. Eso era más que suficiente.

Al mirarlo tan cerca, de ese modo, algo en el interior de Yuriy, rugió con fuerza que sí, que eso era libertad.

Y como si quisiese alimentar esa extraña fuerza que nació de sus entrañas, Boris le respondió, en ese silencio que les pertenecía:

_Somos libres._

**Notas de** **autora:** A pesar de estar tan apartada del fandom -y de cualquier otro, para ser muy honesta-, por mis proyectos originales, por alguna razón me encontré atrapada en la nostalgia. Ayer mismo estuve viendo algunos capítulos de este anime tan peculiar, que me hicieron traer bonitos recuerdos: Fue por ese anime que encontré ésta página, que tuve los deseos de escribir fanfics, de meterme en la piel de personajes y probar suerte, a ver qué salía de mis dedos y de mi mente. Roquel (yo espero que aquí alguien se acuerde de ella, joder) escribió un fanfic adorable y dos de estos cuatro rusos estuvieron de protagonistas, y, si ya antes los había apreciado en el anime, gracias a ella aún más. Me encantan, ¿qué puedo decir? Me conmueve lo que tuvieron que pasar, me hace ilusión que se hayan quedado juntos incluso después de esa tragedia. De todos los equipos, ellos me parecieron siempre el más unido. Nunca se les ve discutiendo ni molestándose los unos con los otros; creo que se entienden mejor de lo que nadie podría imaginar, y me siempre me hizo ilusión escribir algo de ellos. **  
**

En el pasado quise escribir de su estancia en la abadía, pero aún no me decido exactamente por cómo podría haber sido realmente todo allí, salvo algunas cosas, pero sí que sentí el impulso de escribir algo de ellos escapando de ese mundo por fin. Este fanfic fue escrito creo que hace un año más o menos, y siento que es momento de dejarlo salir a la luz. Manejé el canon que conozco hasta donde me fue posible, haciendo mención al escrito que hizo Takao Aoki sobre Yuriy y Boris en la abadía -no sé si se encuentra todavía en algunos foros, pero si no saben de su existencia, pueden buscar, es más, LES ANIMO a hacerlo :D -,y en el que también se deja ver claramente que ellos fueron amigos y se conocieron, antes de llegar a la abadía. Sobre la relación entre Sergei y Yuriy, e Iván y Yuriy, está basada en lo que yo creo sobre ellos. Al igual que Dickenson abogando por la seguridad de ellos, porque quise hilar eso con el hecho que apareciese con Yuriy al final de G-Revolution.

Y pues, nada, que aquí dejo esto, porque la nostalgia puede más que mí. Y quiero aprovechar para agradecer a chicas que no sé si siguen por aquí, y con quienes tampoco tuve mucho trato, salvo un par de reviews compartidos, pero que me inspiraron de una manera u otra:**_ Roquel, Nekot, Zhena Hik, Addanight, Kaei Kon._** Ustedes fueron el fandom, chicas, gracias por todo.


End file.
